Círculo
by Islian
Summary: Rose no sabe que pensar acerca de Scorpius. Y eso es malo, porque Rose siempre tiene una respuesta para todo. Scorpius… Scorpius tiene dinero para todo, excepto para comprar unos apellidos nuevos.
1. Rose Weasley

**Círculo**

**Disclaimer: **Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y compañía.

**Summary:** Rose no sabe que pensar acerca de Scorpius. Y eso es malo, porque Rose siempre tiene una respuesta para todo. Y Scorpius...Scorpius tiene dinero para todo, excepto para comprar unos apellidos nuevos.

**Nota de Autora: **No me gusta nada aconsejar música para leer pero por una vez aconsejo muy encarecidamente escuchar "Claro de Luna" de Debussy. Porque este fic fue escrito bajo el influjo mágico de esa pieza musical y por lo tanto aconsejo leerlo también bajo el influjo mágico de esa obra maestra de la música. Aquí os pongo el link (sin espacios):

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = K K P B t Z 0 Z z o k

**

* * *

****Círculo**

"_Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre limpia"._Las palabras resuenan en sus oídos, prolongándose mediante un eco que perdura hasta lo que ella juzga como infinito. Han pasado años desde que su padre las pronunció, pero ahora vuelven hacia ella con más intensidad que nunca. Y le extraña, le extraña porque ella, la prudente, estudiosa Rose nunca hace nada que se salga del límite permitido. Y ahora ¿O quizás fue antes, mucho antes? lo ha hecho y eso se ha llevado por delante todo lo que ella conocía. Ha cometido la excepción, la que confirma la regla y ahora lo sabe, sabe que Scorpius Malfoy es su excepción. Y lo más extraño: no le importa. Y se mira en el espejo y no se reconoce. ¿Dónde queda la apasionada Rose, que saltaba cada vez que alguien intentaba dañar a su familia? No lo sabe. Y no le importa. Lo único que sabe es que será ella quien cause dolor a su familia. Y sin embargo, a pesar de saberlo, ella seguirá causándoselo, porque seguirá acudiendo a Scorpius. Porque él es lo único que importa, lo único que merece la pena. Lo único capaz de sacarla de su mundo opaco, donde ellos son diferentes, lo único que tiene relieve, profundidad en un mundo de siluetas pintadas sobre papel.

A veces, solo a veces, se siente tan extremadamente tonta. ¿Cómo una mirada, un roce, pudieron sacarla de su mundo perfectamente esquematizado? Y el caso es que ya no importa el por qué, sino sus consecuencias. ¿Qué pensarán sus padres, su familia, la sociedad mágica? ¿Se horrorizarán o aplaudirán el valiente y constante amor que les ha obligado a enfrentarse a tantos prejuicios? Y Rose prefiere engañarse, cerrar los ojos y seguir disfrutando de sus besos, porque sabe que probablemente no existan tales consecuencias. Él nunca dirá nada y esperara poder seguir disfrutando de sus besos furtivos a escondidas, como criminales que están cometiendo un delito. Y Rose callará y accederá porque de lo contrario sería una hipócrita; al fin y al cabo, ella tampoco querrá jamás dañar a su familia, pero tampoco querrá dejar a Scorpius jamás. Y saber que los encuentros furtivos serán su futuro no la anima en absoluto.

Otras veces está dispuesta a luchar, a imponer su voluntad, porque sabe que es la correcta. De darle un beso de esos de mucha lengua y mucha saliva a Scorpius, en medio del Gran Comedor, y de anunciar que se van a casar. Sabe que es imposible. Eso nuca sucederá, ellos serán dos cobardes que vagabundeen de armario en armario, de aula vacía a aula vacía. Y comprende que lo suyo será solo un error que nunca debió suceder.

Él se casará con alguna sangre limpia de alta alcurnia y cámaras repletas en Gringotts. Ella con algún mago que la quiera y esté dispuesto a defenderla y a dar la cara por ella siempre. Ella no amará a su cónyuge. Él (espera que) tampoco.

Y súbitamente, toma una decisión. No más besos en aulas vacías. No más manoseos en armarios destartalados. No más miradas insinuantes. No más roces a escondidas.

Ella le seguirá amando, por supuesto. Pero no dejará que nadie lo sepa. No dejará que nadie sepa que está malgastando sus sentimientos en alguien que jamás será legítimamente suyo. En alguien que jamás irá a ver el Quiddich con su padre. En alguien que jamás adulará a su madre. En alguien que por mucho que la ame jamás lo demostrará. Ella le quiere. Pero para ella el amor no es suficiente. Por lo visto, para él tampoco. Él nunca la llevará a las lujosas y opulentas galas que su familia frecuenta, y sujeta del brazo él nunca dirá:

- Permítanme presentarles a Rose Weasley, la futura Señora Malfoy.

Ella se tendría que conformar con una sonrisa furtiva, y alguna cena fría en el apartamento que él alquilará para sus encuentros a escondidas.

Y Rose prefiere sufrir antes que sacrificar su orgullo. Ella nunca será segundo plato de nadie. No de alguien que se avergüenza de ella y de sus sentimientos. De nadie.

De repente se da cuenta. Ella también es una hipócrita. Ella tampoco está dispuesta a defender su amor, si su familia se interpone entre ellos. Oh, malditos los dos. Malditos ella, Rose Weasley y él, Scorpius Malfoy. Weasley. Malfoy. Allí está el problema. Doce letras se interponen entre ellos. Dos palabras que nunca irán juntas en una misma frase. Rose sabe que Scorpius tiene dinero para todo, excepto para cambiar sus apellidos y comprar unos nuevos.

Pero definitivamente lo suyo debe terminar. No habrá más. Ni besos ocultos ni miradas incitantes. Nada. Solo una fría cortesía. Lo único que debió haber desde el principio. Lo suficiente para enmendar su error, el de los dos. El que nunca debieron cometer. El que los condujo a la locura y a rozar el paraíso. Al infierno y al optimismo. El que los llevó a construir castillos en el aire que se deshacían inmediatamente después de construirlos. Nunca sabrá como empezó lo suyo, pero si como terminará. Ella misma le pondrá fin a esa locura. Y es una promesa. Nunca más. Nada más.

Y de repente nota algo. Familiar. Sabe lo que es. Está acostumbrada a ello. No obstante eso va a cambiar. Va a terminar. Ha hecho una promesa.

- Rose- Susurra él. El causante de todos sus males, Scorpius Malfoy. Ella siempre ha odiado su nombre, Rose. No le correspondía, no iba con ella. Pero cuando el lo pronuncia todo cambia. Entonces sabe que Rose es su nombre. Esta hecho para ella. Igual que ella esta hecha para Scorpius.

- Rose- Repite él. Quizá sea la manera en que lo pronuncia. Ronco, envolvente y burbujeante. Suave como la seda y áspero como la lija. Arrastrando la "s". Sea lo que sea ese es su nombre.

Él se queda estático, mirándola. Está de espaldas a él, y sin embargo, sabe perfectamente como es la escena. Sabe cuál es el siguiente paso. Ella se levanta y se da la vuelta y se queda mirando a Scorpius. Y lo hace. Se levanta, se da la vuelta y lo mira. Error. Craso error. Ha hecho una promesa. Debe cumplirla.

Él la mira. La mira de una manera que debería ser ilegal. Que clama _"eres mía"._ Que la traspasa y mira dentro de su alma. Una mirada que la hace sentir desnuda física y psíquicamente, como si la ropa, los músculos y los huesos no fueran un impedimento. Esa mirada que hace que cada vello de su piel se erice. Que sus piernas tiemblen ligeramente. Que todo a su alrededor, excepto ella y él, se congele.

La vuelve a mirar. La recorre con la vista de arriba abajo. Sin dejar de mirar en ningún sitio, ni en su alma ni en su corazón. Esa mirada que la hace sentir vulnerable y, a la vez, más protegida que nunca. La mira y todo, excepto el palpitar de sus corazones y el brillo acerado de su mirada, permanece congelado, atrapado, parado.

Ella debería huir antes de que él se acercase y la locura acechara en la oscuridad de la biblioteca desierta. Ha hecho una promesa. Debería cumplirla.

Pero no se mueve y se queda quieta. Esperando que él haga su próximo movimiento.

Quieta, con todo el vello del cuerpo erizado y temblando. Dudando. Quieta, mientras él la mira como una serpiente a punto de darse un festín.

- No has venido a nuestra cita – Dice tan bajo que casi no le oye. Pero él sabe que lo ha hecho, que ella le ha oído. Su voz encierra un matiz peligroso, desesperado. Le conoce. Está enfadado.

Ella le mira. Le suplica. Le dice con la mirada que ha hecho una promesa. A él, implacable, eso le da igual. Viene a coger lo que le pertenece.

Se acerca y casi sin darse cuenta, él posa las yemas de sus dedos, frías, sobre su muñeca. Acaricia su cuello. Pasa su brazo por su cintura. No es un abrazo protector, o cariñoso, Rose lo sabe bien. Es un abrazo posesivo, de la marca Malfoy. De esos que te hacen desear ser un Malfoy. Que te hacen sentir una Malfoy. Humm, Rose Malfoy, suena bien.

Ella, de repente, se da cuenta. Ha hecho una promesa. Las promesas se hacen para cumplirlas.

Pero es tarde. Demasiado tarde. Ella ha caído. Él la ha atrapado en su telaraña de sabanas de seda verdes. De besos sublimes y promesas irrealizables. Ahora todo es fácil. Extremadamente fácil. Solo tiene que repetir la escena, como si la toma de una película se tratase. Es tan fácil. Ella lo espera, lo ansía. Desea apasionadamente ese beso que marcará el comienzo. Se sabe de memoria la película, donde todo comienza con un beso o una mirada, y donde finaliza cuando ella le pone fin, cuando la lucidez se hace un hueco en medio de tanta locura. Él tarda y ella pronto se da cuenta de que su mirada ha cambiado, que ahora tiene un deje divertido. Ella se da cuenta que va a añadir algo más antes de besarla. Le conoce demasiado bien. Y ella se exaspera, ¿Por qué tarda tanto?, que se de prisa, por favor, que no la haga esperar más.

- De todas maneras, ahora hay tiempo para expiarse- Le susurra acariciadoramente, junto a la oreja. Aun así se transluce que su intención es mezquina, cruel. Rose sabe que se enamoró del chico malo, de aquel que en un cuento de hadas no sería el príncipe sino el malvado hechicero. Tal vez sea lo mejor. Ella tampoco es una princesa. No de esas frívolas, bellas y superficiales. Un príncipe la querría pero no la entendería. Por lo menos, no de la misma manera que el malvado hechicero. El malvado hechicero la ama desesperadamente y la entiende a la perfección, pero nunca lo demostrará. Es mejor así. De manera que lo esencial sea invisible a los ojos curiosos del gentío, y que solo ellos lo puedan ver.

Se acerca el final del comienzo. Sus alientos chocan y pronto, sus labios también. La batalla deja de centrarse en sus labios y pasa a centrarse en sus lenguas. Los besos de Scorpius no son generosos, exigen y luego dan. Los besos de Rose son todo lo contrario. Lo opuesto. Quizás los besos que Scorpius le da a Rose no sean tan egoístas como los que les daba a otras muchas que pasaron por sus brazos. Quizás sean algo más tiernos y dulces. Quizás. En todo caso son diferentes a todos los demás besos que Rose ha probado nunca. Extraños. Únicos. Propios de Scorpius. Propios de un Malfoy. Propios del chico malo.

Scorpius no acostumbra a meter mano por aquí y por allá, por debajo de la ropa, indiscretamente, como los demás chicos suelen hacer. No. Él la abraza de manera poderosa y posesiva, de la misma manera que los héroes de algunas novelas muggles que Rose lee. Igual que Rhett Butler, en Lo Que El Viento Se Llevó, cuando besa a Scarlett O´Hara, antes de dejarla y abandonarla. Y por fin ella comprende. Él siempre sabe todo. Sabe que ella ha hecho una promesa. Una promesa que no tendrá que cumplir. Él la cumplirá por ella. Esa vez será la última.

Scorpius sonríe. Sonríe mientras muerde el cuello de Rose. Puede que Rose sea la que saque mejores notas de todo el curso, y sepa mucho más que todos los demás Gryffindors juntos, pero definitivamente no sabe más que él. Mientras Rose se desquicia buscando una respuesta a la pregunta de cuando empezó lo suyo, él hace tiempo que la encontró. Lo suyo es un círculo, que no tiene principio y por lo tanto jamás tendrá final.

Jamás. Él no contempla otra perspectiva que pasar la eternidad besándola. Exactamente como ahora.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Me ha llevado tres días escribir esto. He dudado borrado y vuelto a empezar, por eso tal vez haya alguna diferencia de estilos entre las diferentes partes de la historia. Los Rose/Scorpius son una de mis parejas preferidas, en parte porque sus apellidos son una herencia cuantiosa que les determina algo su carácter y en parte porque dejan mucho espacio libre a la imaginación.

Yo me imagino a Scorpius mucho más duro que su padre, porque él ha crecido en una sociedad que les rechazaba por el pasado de su familia como mortífagos (al contrario que su padre, que creció en una sociedad donde casi todo el mundo les lamía el culo), y eso le ha obligado a endurecerse; además al ser un Malfoy es frío, orgulloso, posesivo, egocéntrico, misterioso y déspota. ¡Pesada herencia es ser un Malfoy!

A Rose me la imagino casi igual que su madre, pero mucho más masoquista y melodramática, porque va ella y se enamora del chico malo y del amor imposible.

Respecto a la duración del fic, dudo si será un ONE-SHOT o un TWO-SHOT.

Si es un TWO-SHOT, el segundo capítulo será de la perspectiva de Scorpius Malfoy, aunque aun no tengo decidido si será esta escena u otra completamente diferente.

Si has aguantado leyendo hasta aquí te felicito.

"_Una review al año, no hace daño" "Y más de una tampoco"_

**Islian**


	2. Scorpius Malfoy

**Círculo**

**Disclaimer: **Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y compañía.

**Summary:** Rose no sabe que pensar acerca de Scorpius. Y eso es malo, porque Rose siempre tiene una respuesta para todo. Scorpius… Scorpius tiene dinero para todo, excepto para comprar unos apellidos nuevos.

* * *

**Círculo**

Inquieto, mira el reloj en su muñeca. Pilstoy, por supuesto, 31.999 galeones, regalo de su abuelo, modelo de 1938. Se retrasa. Puede se haya entretenido con la redacción de Binns sobre tratados mágicos en el siglo XVIII. No obstante lo duda. La conoce bien. Quizás demasiado bien. A veces piensa lo raro que es que el esté allí, esperando con ansia que ella llegue. No como un adolescente enamorado, no eso no. Nunca. Pero sí deseando poder dejar caer la máscara que lleva puesta todo el día, y poder relajarse, sin tener que estar pendiente en todo momento de lo que dice y hace. Deseando estar con alguien que ve más allá de su apellido, su físico y sus millones. De alguien que le ama, aunque él no lo merezca.

Porque sí, Scorpius Malfoy nunca ha sido un santo con las personas, menos aun con las chicas y mejor no hablar de Weasleys sabelotodos, inteligentes e impertinentes. Con esas Weasleys especialmente ha dejado mucho que desear. Sobre todo con una. Rose Weasley. Intrépida, inteligente e intrigante. Sabelotodo, santurrona y sublime.

Los Malfoy no se enamoran, porque nunca pierden el control. Y enamorarse es perder el control. También llamado _"un estado de enajenación mental transitoria"_.

Porque si Scorpius Malfoy hubiera podido elegir a quien amar no hubiera elegido a Rose Weasley, y de eso no hay ninguna duda. Por supuesto. En Hogwarts había muchas otras pretendientes satisfactorias. Por ejemplo, Lilian Robards, hija del ex-jefe de la oficina de aurores, y 2.5 millones de galeones.

Pero después de conocer a Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy sabe perfectamente porque la ama, y esta seguro de que su amor no es casual. De que tiene unas razones muy bien cimentadas para amarla. Y es que Scorpius Malfoy esta orgulloso de no dejar ningún cabo suelto nunca.

Scorpius conoce perfectamente a Rose, sabe que es lo que anhela más profundamente y cuales son sus pesadillas más horribles. Scorpius sabe que Rose ha dudado mil veces de su amor, de la moralidad de sus acciones, de su futuro juntos y otras mil cuestiones como esas. Scorpius no. Scorpius es seguro, frío y calmado. Prepotente, poderoso y lógico. Scorpius es un Malfoy. Exactamente por eso sabe como comportarse en cada lugar y situación, que decir y que no hacer. Exactamente por eso no tiene dudas acerca de su futuro. El suyo. El de los dos. Sabe perfectamente que es lo que tiene que hacer para que su relación siga adelante. Sabe que tendrá que enumerar pacientemente a su familia las ventajas políticas y sociales que el matrimonio con Rose Weasley conllevará. Y lo hará. Sin ningún remordimiento; al fin y al cabo, es un Slytherin.

Solo espera que eso no llegue a oídos de Rose. Se pondría como un basilisco. Ella nunca permitiría que los demás pensaran que su relación tenía ningún interés a parte de amoroso. Demasiado Gryffindoriana. Él, todo lo contrario. Mientras ella empuñase la bandera de su amor y se llevase por delante a todos los del clan Weasley que se opusiesen, él convencería y manipularía sutilmente a todos los de su entorno, alegando diferentes beneficios.

Quizás allí este el quid. Ella es una Gryffindor. Valiente, justa y noble. Él un Slytherin. Astuto, frío y manipulador. Gryffindor. Slytherin. Son lo contrario. Lo opuesto. El Némesis.

Tal vez por eso se atraigan. Duramente. Desesperadamente. Él nunca lo deja traslucir, por supuesto. Pero eso no significa que su atracción no sea constante. Y molesta. Sobre todo molesta. Cuando un Malfoy quiere algo, lo coge. Y punto. Sin embargo el no puede hacer eso. Cuando sus labios le pican, en vez de besarla tiene que soltarle algún comentario ofensivo y mordérselos. Cuando la piel le quema, la mira, una mirada insinuante, incitante y se aguanta las ganas de abrazarla. No es que los Malfoy sean especialmente efusivos. Pero le gustaría gritar a los cuatro vientos que es suya. Que solo él tiene derecho a mirarla, besarla y tocarla. Pero no puede. Y se muerde la lengua. Y aprieta los nudillos. Pero todo sigue igual.

No obstante cambiará. De eso esta seguro. Pronto además. Ella será suya. Legítimamente, se entiende. Y todos lo sabrán.

Él recuerda el principio de todo aquello. El beso que los marcó. Mojado y húmedo. Dado en un pasillo oscuro. A escondidas. Rápido y corto. Siguiendo un impulso. Pero lo cierto es que fue diferente. Y los marcó. A fuego. A brasa caliente. Y después le siguieron otros. Como los anteriores. No eran los mejores besos que Scorpius había tenido. Pero eran diferentes. Había un cosquilleo indescriptible en sus manos. La piel les abrasaba. Los labios les escocían. Y el corazón les temblaba. Le eran completamente extraños. En cada uno de sus besos había impregnada una huella de lo furtivo, de lo indecente, de lo indebido. De lo prohibido. Y entonces Scorpius quiso demostrar que no había nada ilícito para él. Que el podía tener cualquier cosa que quisiera. Que resolvería el misterio que aquello le planteaba. Que en algún momento sus besos le hastiarían, y sus caricias le provocarían rechazo. Pero no lo hicieron. Seguían estando prohibidos. Y sus miradas seguían siendo acariciadoramente provocativas. Y luego Scorpius se descubrió anhelando algo más. Algo más que no fueran encuentros furtivos en aulas desiertas, en pasillos oscuros y en armarios destartalados. En apasionados debates sobre literatura muggle y mágica. En extenuantes partidas de ajedrez. En diversas discusiones sobre los derechos de las criaturas mágicas. Y su deseo se convirtió en realidad. Sus encuentros ya no se limitaban a besos abrumadores y jadeos entrecortados. No. Descubrió que se podía mantener una conversación interesante con Rose. Que su risa era deliciosa. Y de repente todo le recordaba a Rose. Cada rayo de luz. Cada rosa roja. Y no había horas suficientes para todo lo que tenían que hacer o decir. Y lo suyo se convirtió en necesidad. Cada hora separados era una hora pérdida. Una insoportable agonía. Una inexorable condena. Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, amaba a Rose más de lo que cualquier Slytherin debería amar nada. Y sorprendentemente ella le correspondía. Y lo suyo no era ya puro y simple deseo. Desarrollaron una amistad, profunda e instructiva. Y Scorpius se dio cuenta que lo suyo tenía todos los ingredientes para ser amor.

Él la amaba. De una manera posesiva y despiadada. Quizás morbosamente. Pero la amaba. Y eso era suficiente. Por ahora. Por eso necesitaba que ella fuese su esposa. Y lo sería. No albergaba ninguna duda acerca de aquello. Todo el mundo sabría que ella era suya, Rose Malfoy. Ya no eran unos niños. Tenían edad suficiente para saber lo que querían en la vida. Aunque claro, Scorpius siempre había tenido muy claro lo que quería. Siempre. Siempre quiso a Rose. La seguía queriendo y la querría también en el futuro.

Él se daba cuenta de lo inverosímil de la situación. Un Malfoy, seguro, calmado, frío, orgulloso y astuto, no podía haberse enamorado de una Weasley, pelirroja (aunque a veces, su pelo, tan rojo oscuro, parecía castaño), inocente, correcta, y ratón de biblioteca. Aunque la verdad, Rose Weasley no sería por mucho tiempo más una Weasley. Él pensaba convertirla cuanto antes en una Malfoy.

Está enfadado. No le hace falta mirar el maldito reloj para saber que se retrasa más de treinta minutos. No va a venir. Pues, bien, él irá a buscarla entonces. Nadie deja a un Malfoy plantado. Absolutamente nadie.

Es consciente de que el silencio imperante es únicamente roto por el ruido de sus pasos. Sabe que nadie, ni el próximo Premio Anual, debería andar a esas horas por pasillos oscuros. Le da igual. No le van a pillar. Y por fin ha llegado al final del pasillo. Se le presenta una bifurcación. No duda, a la derecha. Rumbo a la biblioteca.

El camino, ya de por sí largo, se le hace interminable. Baja escaleras de caracol, recorre pasillos interminables y utiliza algún que otro atajo. Mira su reloj. Son las tres. Puede que Rose no se encuentre ya en la biblioteca. Debería dejarlo para otro día. Está cansado. Pues no lo hará. Aunque tenga que colarse en la torre de los leones. Va a coger lo que le pertenece. Él nunca perdona sus deudas.

Por fin llega a la biblioteca. No se ha equivocado. Ella está allí. Su cabello, cobrizo a la luz de las velas, se refleja en el cristal de las vidrieras. Silenciosamente, entra en la biblioteca y avanza unos pasos. Ella no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia. Está sumergida en sus pensamientos. Mejor. Él se queda mirándola, fijamente. De repente, ella hace un imperceptible movimiento con la cabeza. Ha notado su presencia. Pero no lo mira. Se enfurece. ¡Nadie tiene derecho a ignorarlo! Decide esperar un poco. No hay resultado.

-Rose- La llama. Hoy está impaciente. Enfadado. Y furioso. Nadie tiene derecho a ignorarle de ese modo. Y mucho menos ella. ¿Quiere jugar? Pues bien, jugarán.

-Rose- Vuelve a llamarla. Su voz, ahora susurrante y peligrosamente acariciadora, nunca deja a nadie indiferente. Y ella no es una excepción. No la volverá a llamar otra vez. Dos ya son suficientes. Más vale que ella le haga caso.

Decide esperar, solo un poco más. Y, sí, su instinto no le ha fallado, ella se ha levantado y le está mirando. ¡Le está mirando!. Todavía tiene la osadía de mirarlo así. Pues que se prepare. Su mirada se clava en la suya. Se deleita y se regodea. Y sabe que ella lo sabe. Y la mira. Y arrasa con todo lo que encuentra. Se lleva por delante todo lo que en medio está. Camisa, falda, piel, arteria, carne. Hasta que solo quedan ellos dos, puros, sin diluir, solos, encantados.

Y Scorpius ya no es consciente de lo que hace. Todo abrasa, quema y arde. Agoniza en llamas. Se retuerce en brasas. Se carboniza en fuego. Solo espera que ella sienta lo mismo con la misma intensidad. Llore, ame, sufra, desee, anhele, igual que él. Hasta que todo se difumine. Rojo, frío. Calor, negro. Labios, piel. Cosquillas, anhelo. Escalofríos, aspereza.

El cosquilleo en sus manos le devuelve a la realidad. Ella le está mirando, con esa mezcla de tozudez y fragilidad, de inocencia y seducción, de bondad e inteligencia, que hizo que su muro de escarcha se derritiera. Pero, aunque sus ojos brillen, hay algo que los traiciona. Ella ha estado pensando, replanteándose todo. Dudando. Y eso le molesta. ¡Él nunca ha dudado de ella! Nunca se ha echado para atrás. Desde que sus alientos se cruzaron nunca ha imaginado su vida sin ella. Sí, vale que al principio lo único que necesitase de ella fueran sus besos, pero aquello cambio. E incluso entonces la necesitaba. Ella era el desprecio y la pasión, la curiosidad y lo indebido, el amor y el odio, el desaliento y la esperanza. Ella era todo, excepto indiferencia. Ella le mira. Y le vuelve a mirar, como si a la vez fuese su salvación y su condena. Quizás sea así.

La tensión es palpable en el ambiente. Está seguro de que no haría falta un cuchillo para poder cortarla. Y la situación no le gusta. No sabe como, pero, de repente, está en situación de desventaja, obnubilado por su presencia. El silencio se hace ya pesado. Y decide hablar:

- No has venido a nuestra cita – Son seis palabras pronunciadas en voz baja, pero obtienen el resultado deseado. Rose le mira y le suplica, y él, interiormente, se felicita y se regodea, porque él no va a ceder.

Y un escalofrío de expectación recorre su piel. Y cuando Rose, aún con su expresión suplicante, le mantiene la mirada y se sonroja, el detonante estalla. Tres pasos bastan para posar las yemas de sus dedos en su muñeca. Y sus brazos, como si tuvieran vida propia, rodean su cintura. Y, desde esa postura, Scorpius percibe el perfume floral que desprende su pelo, rosas y jazmín. Aspira y el perfume, bastante tóxico, le llega a la cabeza y confunde a su cerebro. Porque, claro, el perfume es el principal culpable de que esté mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. De que su mano izquierda jugueteé con su pelo y que la otra, la derecha, vaya bajando acariciadoramente por su espalda. Sin embargo, no toca sus labios. Esos, de momento, pueden esperar. Sus labios van bajando de su oreja a su cuello. Aunque pronto hacen el mismo recorrido a la inversa.

- De todas maneras, ahora hay tiempo para expiarse- Susurra. Su voz satisfecha, tiene un toque malicioso e irónico. Nunca tendrán el suficiente tiempo para expiarse, nunca querrán realmente, porque ambos mentirían si se prodigasen en penitencia. ¿Penitencia? Já. Para la penitencia es indispensable el arrepentimiento. Y Scorpius, puede jurarlo, nunca se arrepentirá de eso. Porque se ha quedado con la bruja buena. La equivalente femenina de Godric Gryffindor. La hermana perdida secreta de Rowena Ravenclaw. La prima lejana de Helga Hufflepuff. En versión alta, guapa y Weasley, claro.

Y cuando Scorpius ya no distingue el color de su pelo ni de sus ojos y, por más que lo intente, no oye el _"tic tac"_ de su reloj, sabe que es momento de besarla. ¡Por fin! Las décimas de segundo que sus labios suben desde la clavícula hasta la boca de Rose se le hacen interminables. Sus labios chocan y se devoran, fuego puro que espera a ser calmado. Los brazos de Scorpius ciñen la cintura de Rose, que parece a punto de caerse. Las manos de Rose revuelven el pelo de Scorpius. Mientras tanto, la euforia y exaltación del primer momento del beso ya están calmadas, y Scorpius paladea con tranquilidad el beso.

Scorpius no tiene palabras para describir los besos de Rose. A veces tiernos y dulces. Otras, pasionales e intensos. Pero siempre dedicados, como si ese beso y él fueran lo único importante del momento.

Y le gusta, porque sabe que sus besos y ellos serán lo único importante del presente y del futuro.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Primero de todo, pedir perdón por el retraso, aunque no haya podido evitarlo. Con el lío del ciclón me he pasado sin luz todo un fin de semana. Además, en un primer momento, tenía intención de dejar el fic como un ONE-SHOT pero luego me vino la inspiración y me puse a escribir. Escribir esto me ha resultado más difícil de lo previsto, porque he tenido bastantes bloqueos. Pero bueno, aquí está y he intentado hacerlo lo mejor que he podido.

Respecto la personalidad de Scorpius, no estoy segura de que es lo que el texto transmite, aunque espero que se note que está bastante enfadado e indignado por la ausencia de Rose. A pesar de ello sigue siendo frío, calmado, orgulloso, posesivo y misterioso. Eso no quita que no pueda ser romántico y tierno, pero solo en la situación correcta.

Al final de todo, he decidido hacer la misma escena, pero desde el punto de vista de Scorpius. He puesto muchos esfuerzos en intentar reflejar la necesidad que siente hacia Rose, la marcada posesividad (de ahí viene esa casi obsesión por casarse con Rose) y he intentado contar la historia de cómo se enamoraron.

Y bueno, este fic aquí se ha terminado, aunque no descarto hacer más fics de Rose y Scorpius (probablemente una serie de viñetas y, puede que cerca del verano: junio, julio, agosto, haga un fic largo de estos dos) de momento tengo otros proyectos más cercanos, de los que pronto tendréis noticias.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y aún más por dejar review.

"_Una review al año, no hace daño" "Y más de una tampoco"_

**Islian**

**P.D: **Rectifico, estoy segura de que voy hacer más de Rose/Scorpius, porque esa pareja me encanta.


End file.
